Superconducting magnets conduct electricity with effectively zero resistance as long as magnets are maintained at a suitably low temperature. However, if there is a thermal disturbance, the magnets become normal (no longer superconducting) and develop a resistance, causing the current to decay rapidly converting the stored magnetic energy into heat via I2R heat loss. This is an irreversible action known as quenching, which can cause undesirable heat and voltage that can damage the magnets.
Accordingly, a new apparatus and method is needed to prevent damage during a quench event.